Better than drugs
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: One-shot, shonen-ai, song fic. Pairing : Ichi X Grimm  Juste les sentiments de Grimm en chanson...


**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

Voici ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgent[e]s ! =DD

Donc je vous propose une song fic sur la pairing **IchigoXGrimmjow**.

Ma musique choisie est "_Better than drugs_" de Skillet.

Disclaimer : Ni la musique ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, vu que ceux-là sont un à un de **Skillet** et de **Tite Kubo** !

Rating : T [je commance soft]

_°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°_

Il venait de pénétrer dans le sous-sol, il arrivait une fois de plus bon dernier. L'endroit n'était pas franchement accueillant, mais au moins on leur fichait la paix. Dans les garages d'un vieil immeuble abandonné, le groupe avait décidé d'installer leur Q.G. L'endroit poussiéreux et sombre s'adaptait à leur style et leur passé...

Grimmjow sorti sa basse de l'étui et la déposa près du micro. Renji se releva tranquillement du canapé défonsé qu'ils avaient découvert dans un recoin noir. Le garage, car tel était son nom, avait été aménaé pour que le groupe d'amis puisse jouer tranquillement.

Renji attrapa sa guitare, de même qu'Inoue qui s'équipa de la sienne avant de rejoindre son micro. Tatsuki s'installa avec calme derrière la batterie. Grimmjow regarda ses amis, avec un sourire en coin.

'' Désolé du retard.''

Puis comme les autres ne répondait, et semblait attendre quelque chose, il commence à gratter rapidement sa basse, qui fut rapidement accompagnée par Tatsuki, les deux autres n'hésitèrent pas à suivre.

Quand soudain il éleva sa voix éraillée pour prononcer avec douceur ses mots qui fit calmer les instruments sauf Renji.

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights _

Ils n'avaient jamais compté sur le fait de pouvoir devenir célèbre, cela n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient.

La musique permettait de … fuir un passé lourd dont ils avaient tous eu du mal à s'en sortir.

Il avaient tous connu...

Le bonheur, l'euphorie, le rêve... Puis s'en était suivie la dégringolade, le gouffre, la chute.

Tatsuki marque le rythme en frappant doucement des baguettes.

_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_

Tous avaient touché à des produits plus ou moins illicites, avec des doses plus ou moins grandes...

_You clear my mind_

Le groupe... Les notes qu'ils pouvaient produire au son de leur instrument se trouvaient les aider à remonter depuis longtemps. Et ce depuis quelques mois...

Pourtant un d'eux avait découvert un nouveau moyen de s'en sortir.

_You're my escape  
From this messed up place_

Les trois membres fixaient leur chanteur avec compréhension.

'_Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain_

Dans les yeux de Grimmjow, un visage passa...

_How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me_

Dans ses orbes turquoises un feu orangé se propagea... Un nom...

Une inspiration et ce fut le signal pour les autres de se lâcher. Il se donna avec puissance dans le refrain.

_You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high_

...Ichigo …

_You're better than drugs _

_Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high_

Il se rapellait, il avait toujours du mal à tenir malgré tout, malgré le chant, malgré la musique, malgré ses trois amis qui l'avaient vu replonger sans pouvoir vraiment l'aider par peur de se bruler les ailes avec lui...

Quand un jour tout avait changé, un jour de lycée banal, un jour où ils avaient réussit à ramener le bleuté sur les bancs des classes, un jour où il découvrirent le nouveau...

_Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope _

Il avait croisé les yeux d'ambre, était resté paralysé face au visage aux traits fins qui se dessinait devant lui...

Quant à son sourire …

_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison_

Le gouffre sous ses pieds s'était refermé, la douleur n'était plus présente mais passée, son avenir venait de s'éclairer sous le soleil couchant de ses cheveux de flammes.

_Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again_

Son cœur étonné avait décidé d'une nouvelle addiction, beaucoup moins dangereuse mais tout aussi puissante.

_How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me_

Le bleuté se sentait comme un astéroïde gravitant autour d'un lycéen du nom d'Ichigo.

Mais il n'avait osé trop sans approcher, par peur d'être rejeté pour ce passé, pour ses fautes, pour ses erreurs...

Le regarder de loin , apercevoir son sourire, entendre sa voix, se plonger dans ses yeux d'ambre... Il se sentait protéger, sauver.

_You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high_

Ses trois amis avaient rapidement compris en quoi constituait cette dépendance, ils s'étaient eux-même liés à ce gars si lumineux... Mais jamais Grimmjow n'avait échangé avec lui, se contentant de l'observer quand le roux ne le voyait pas.

_You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high_

Un sourire sarcastique, tenant plus de la grimace s'afficha sur le visage du chanteur. Le regret de ne pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il pensait à celui qu'il ...

_How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me _

… Aimait_._

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
You're the strength of my life _

Il rêvait de pouvoir aller parler au roux sans aucune crainte, sans aucune peur de se faire rejeter. Pourtant ses amis avaient tout fait pour l'y pousser, ils appréciaient énormément Ichigo, et ne souhaitaient à leur ami qu'une guérison rapide et douce sachant que le seul vaccin possible actuellement était représenté par leur camarade de classe.

_You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high _

Grimmjow savait ce que voulaient les membres du groupe, mais ne pouvait accéder à leur demande, ne sachant comment faire..._  
__You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high _

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Il ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos que ses musiciens avaient dors et déjà repérée.

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you come to get me high_

Le silence fut total, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre...

'' Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, Grimm'. ''

L'interpellé se retourna dans un sursaut, et découvrit son antidote, son amour. Le trouble qui se fit voir fut rapidement calmé par le sourire qu'il affectionnait tant.

'' Je t'aurais compris, je t'aurais accepté. Je pense à toi depuis que j'ai croisé tes yeux...''

Ichigo se rapprocha de Grimmjow, et posant sa main sur cette joue si douce, il finit d'anéantir les barrières de son homologue.

'' Je crois que je t'aime, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ''

_°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°_

J'espère juste que ça va vous a plu, je n'en suis pas sûre du tout, mais pour une première faite en une soirée je suis plutôt contente.

Je vous laisse, bonne soirée [ou bonne journée]. Rêvez bien de ce couple juste magnifique

A la prochaine !


End file.
